


we could be immortals

by spectre07



Series: memories [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, ezra and luke have a daughter because i make the rules now, lira beru bridger-skywalker is the best being in the entire universe fight me, this is basically me waxing poetic about luke for three and a half pages tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/pseuds/spectre07
Summary: Ezra uncovers a memory.





	we could be immortals

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be expanding more on lira in the next work, so stay tuned!

"What's in this box?"

"Old photos, I think." Ezra sets the box down on the table, cleaning some of the dust off. "Go ahead and look through it if you want."

Lira opens up the box, sorting through it before pulling out a holo. "Is this you and Dad?" she asks incredulously.

The holo is, indeed, of Ezra and Luke; they're both smiling. Luke's focus is on Ezra rather than the camera, and they're both in their flightsuits.

"It is." Ezra looks at the holo reverently, smiling. "We hadn't been together very long then." He laughs. "Gods, we're so young."

"When was this?" Lira asks, looking from the holo to her father.

"After Hoth, at least. Let me think..."

* * *

"We've got the whole day off, what do you wanna do?"

"Sleep." Ezra grins, slipping his hand into Luke's. "Let's go by the mess first, see if Wedge or anyone's around."

Wedge is absent from the mess-"probably sleeping as long as he can", remarks Luke- but they say hello to Kes and Poe, who is nearing 4 years old.

On their way out, Luke wraps his arm around Ezra and kisses his cheek.

"What was that for?" Ezra fights the blush threatening to rise in his cheeks.

"I love you, that's what it's for." Luke just laughs when Ezra does blush, leaning and in kissing his lips this time. "You're adorable." he murmurs.

"You're cuter than me by 12 parsecs." Ezra can only stare at Luke for a minute, taking in his beauty. "Gods, you're so pretty...why are you dating me again?"

"Not because I love you or anything like that. Obviously." Luke snorts.

"Mhm. Let's go take a nap."

As they go back to the Ghost, a young woman approaches the, clutching a holocamera. They oblige her request for a picture, wrapping their arms and each other and giggling.

"Smile!"

* * *

"Papa?"

"Huh?" Ezra shakes his head, looking up from the holo.

"You got all quiet." Lira sets the holo down.

"Yeah, just...remembering." Ezra says with a sigh. "I could tell a billion stories about me and your dad."

"Well, you can both tell me when he comes back." Lira smiles, rolling her eyes when Ezra pulls her close and kisses her temple. "Don't start getting all sappy now."

"Start? I've been sappy since before you were born! Luke can tell you...so can Hera. And Kanan. And Sabine." Ezra laughs.

"Whatever. You know I love you." Lira mock-grumbles.

"I really do love hearing all your stories." she says after a few moments of silence.

"I'll never stop telling them, kyberrie."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 'kyberrie' is a word i completely made up; it means kyber in lothali


End file.
